


Cries at the Supermarket

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you were waiting in line at the supermarket and notcied two handsome men struggling to quiet a young baby.





	Cries at the Supermarket

“Dean, quiet him down, will you?” Sam whispered feircely as he swiftly glanced around them. An elderly woman behind the counter scanned the items they were going to purchase. “Get him quiet.”

Huffing out an impatient breath, Dean picked up the child and started boucning him up and down, which only caused the child to throw an even louder shreik of anguish. 

“Need any help?” you offered, gentle smile on your face as you placed the final item behind the divider. “I’m pretty good with children; I  work at teh children’s hospital nt too far from here.”

Sam looked at his older brother uneasily for a moment before Dean handed over teh child. Once the baby was snug in your arms, the crying subsided immensely. You glanced up and smiled at the men. “He probably needed a feminine touch. Single dads? Uncles? Brothers?”

Dean nodded, relief evident on his face as the crying had ceased entirely. “Brothers, babysitting for a friend of ours. I’m Dean, this is Sam.”

“Maybe change his diaper and feed him when you get otu of this place?” you suggested lightly as the baby begun to fall asleepin your arms. 

Sam grabbed the grocery bags as Dean took the child from your hands. “Your a life saver.”

“No problem.” you chuckled.


End file.
